


Protective

by ABoredSoul



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant Pennywise (IT), F/M, Licking, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Reader-Insert, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABoredSoul/pseuds/ABoredSoul
Summary: Being The 'Mate' Of The Monster Of Derry Can Be Quite Exhausting, Don't Ya Think?





	Protective

**Author's Note:**

> BEhoLd, tHe FluFf hAs aRrIvEd

"Pennywise, can you let go of me?"

"No."

You sighed and closed your eyes. You knew it was bad to take a nap in the Neibolt House. Because of this, you had woken up to the sounds of growling, purring, and the feeling of being hugged to death. You squirmed in the larger clown's grip, trying to loosen his hold. It didn't work as he wrapped his arms around you tighter.

"PennywisE- You're gonna kill my oxygen."

"Pennywise wouldn't let that happen." The clown curled his lips into a pout, before smiling, showing his cute buck teeth.

"Besides, I need to keep my mate safe. You're my little one after all~"

"I can handlE myself, Pennywise."

"Can you?" PennyWise grinned at you.

Now it was your turn to pout. You looked away, blushing and he laughed. Pennywise stared at you for a few moments, before beginning to wrap himself around you.

Basically, in the end, he was now spooning you, you being now trapped in his arms and legs.

You wheezed for air, squirming even more.

"Penny, you're crushing mE-" you tried to shriek at him, but ended up with your voice cracking.

Pennywise chuckled somewhat darkly, before he loosened his hold for a bit, not enough for you to escape. He leaned down on you, before licking the nape of your neck. You winced, remembering the feeling when Pennywise had bitten you there to 'mark you as his'.

With a deep purr, Pennywise repositioned himself to the point of you being underneath him, your forearms helping your body lean up. Pennywise grunted, digging his red nose on the curve of your shoulder. He sniffed at your skin, before nibbling on it lightly; now with sharp teeth.

"I need to mark you again." Was all he said before digging his teeth on your wound into the nape of your neck; his teeth dug even deeper into you, causing you to let out a choked cry.

He stayed there, continuing to suck the blood from the wound. Slowly, he ran his fingers from your breasts to your waist, to your abdomen. With gentle movement, he began to wrap his limbs around your small waist, massaging and rubbing your abdomen. At the time, you could've sworn he was growling deeply. You couldn't move, since his heavy ass body was above you. Though, you could feel something being shot into you, like a needle injecting you with something. You shrugged it off, before trying to be patient on waiting for him.

Soon enough, he slid his teeth out slowly, as if not wanting to hurt you. You winced and fell on your face, somehow exhausted. PennyWise purred at you, before nuzzling his head against your cheek.

"You're so cute."

"Oh, shut up." You blushed, looking away.

"Mine." Pennywise mumbled happily, as he began the process of stealing your oxygen again.

Your eyes widened and you tried to escape, but he noticed it first. Quickly, he began to wrap himself around you.

"Stay with me little one." He nuzzled himself into the curve of your neck, licking your throat with his long and thick tongue.

"PennY stoP, you're squishing mE-"


End file.
